


Filled With...

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Second Chapter Has Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Monty couldn't help but want more with Y/N. While Zach just wanted something with her.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I could give you a ride.” Monty says, filled with nerves. “Since, you walk to school, it’s not a big deal.”

Y/N lets out a laugh, “I’m a five minute walk away from school, Monty. And we aren’t dating.” She then turns to look at him, “Not only that we don’t talk at school.”

He swallows nervously, “Maybe we should.”

Y/N pauses from rolling her jeans over her boots, “why?”

Monty nearly swears, wishing she had just said yes instead of questioning it. “I mean, would it be such a bad thing if we started talking at school?”

She shakes her head, “Monty, were friends with benefits without the friends part and you want to act like friends at school when we aren’t.”

Monty winces at her not calling them friends, “yes?”

She ignores everything he said as she glances at the clock. “You need to go now, that way you can go around so it looks like you’re coming from your house.”

He’s filled with disappointment at her words and how she just wants to ignore the conversation.

“So, you don’t want a ride?” He asks, to double check, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

Y/N looks at him, with a smirk playing on her lips, as she takes in what he’s wearing for the first time today. “You’re jeep is not what I want to ride today.”

“Fuck.” He groans. “We can’t skip first period?”

Y/N laughs, “No, but after you have practice, we can meet up.”

A rush of happiness takes over him at her words, “You know when I have practice?”

Not noticing the smile he has on his face, she nods, not realizing how big of a deal it is. “Yeah, I know when you have football practice, just like you know when I’m tutoring someone.”

The happiness he felt with her words doesn’t leave him until lunch when he sits with the guys.

“Looks like momma’s boy is getting some.” Bryce laughs, slapping Monty on the shoulder so he’ll look at what he is.

Montgomery looks up from his phone, to see Zach sitting at a different table with Y/N, his girl. He nearly sees red as he watches Y/N laugh at something Zach said. He watches silently for a few minutes as Y/N and Zach talk, before he feels his phone vibrate.

Looking at his phone, he’s surprised to see the text from Y/N, having not seen her on her phone while watching her.

Hey, Monty. I got stuck tutoring Zach today, during lunch and I have to tutor him after school too. I know said I didn’t want a ride in your Jeep, but you were going to pick me up at my house and now that I have tutor fucking Zach, this would be easier. So, mind giving me a ride?

Quickly sending a text back saying that he doesn’t mind, he goes back to watching them.

“Monty.” Bryce calls his name, getting his attention.

He raises an eyebrow at his teammate, silently asking what.

“You coming over after practice? I know your parents are out of town now.” Bryce asks him.

Monty silently swears, wishing he had never opened his fucking mouth, but how his parents were leaving for a week. “I got plans that don’t involve you, Walker.”

Bryce puts his hand over his heart, acting offended. “Without me? How could you?” He then gets serious, “So, plans…” Bryce smirks, “What girl is these so called plans.”

Monty shakes his head, “Not a girl, man.”

Bryce rolls his eyes, not believing him. “Sure, Cruz.”

Monty sighs in relief as Bryce’s attention switches to someone else, so he can go back to watching Zach and Y/N. Jealousy filling him, once again as he watches them interact. Even if he does know that Y/N has never cared for Zach, she had told him that and her text showed it too, he just can’t help his emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck.” Monty groans as he spills into the condom. The combination of Y/N wrapped tight around him, nails scratching his back, and her lips making a mark on his collarbone, being too much.

After a few seconds, he slowly pulls out of the girl. Loving the way her nails dig deeper into his skin as if to protest. Pulling the condom off, he ties it before throwing it in the waste bin by the door. Laying down beside Y/N.

“I need another round of that.”  
Monty’s eyebrows raise. “Three in one day? What happened?”  
Y/N smiles at how well Montgomery knows her before the smile vanished as she thinks about what made her need a stress reliever. “Zach Dempsey.”  
Monty rarely heard people say Zach’s name like that and even though he didn’t know what his teammate had done, he was already willing to beat the shit out of him.  
“I know you guys play baseball together, but jeez, I just want to strangle him.” Y/N tells him.  
Monty makes a continue hand motion.  
“I don’t have a problem with the positive attitude thing. The thing is it’s fake and he doesn’t understand the word no.”  
His heart stutters to stop, remembering what she told him after their first few nights together. “Has he…?”  
Y/N rests her hand on his cheek, wishing she had thought about her words. “No, he hasn’t touched me like that.” She brushes her thumb against his cheekbone. “What I meant was that he won’t let me say no when I don’t want to tutor him and for now he’s accepting that I don’t want to go out with him, but I feel like he’s going to start following me everywhere.”

Monty wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. More than anger fills him. Even when he had no feelings for her, he was protective. There had been a time when a student from another school had slapped her on the ass and when she mentioned it to Montgomery, he tracked down the guy and beat him until his face was different shades.

“I won’t let him near you if I can help it.”  
“Promise?” Y/N whispers.  
“Promise.”

—

Zach laughs as he watches Jessica poke Justin over and over. The couple had decided to wait with him for school to start.

Zach went to say something, but was shoved into the lockers. He went to push the person away, but stopped when he saw who it was. He may have a couple of inches on Monty, but Monty was a lot stronger.

Monty keeps his left hand on Zach’s chest, pressing down, as he points at him. “You stay the fuck away from her.”  
Zach frowns, “from who?”  
Justin tugs at Monty, “you don’t want to do this.”  
Monty pushes Justin away, “I’m talking about Y/N, you dumb fuck. She said no and she’s been saying no.”  
The words of protest died in Zach’s throat, knowing that Monty was telling the truth. Slowly he nods, “I’ll stay away from her. I won’t talk to her either, not anymore.” Zach promises, fully intending on keeping it.  
“Yeah, you can keep to your word after you’ve apologized.”

With not another word, Monty drags the boy to where he left Y/N.

When they see Y/N, Monty lets him go, pushing him forward with enough force that he stumbles slightly.

Zach rubs the back of his neck, as he apologizes to the girl. Feeling Monty glaring at him every second of it.  
“I’m not going to say it’s fine or okay. It isn’t. No means no, in every context.”

It doesn’t even take a full two seconds after she’s done talking for Monty to be beside him.

“Remember your promise, Dempsey.” Monty spits at him, a smirk on his face as he goes to Y/N, who had turned so that her back was facing them.

Zach watches as Montgomery walks over to her. Pressing a kiss to her head before putting his arm over her shoulders. He then watches as Y/Ns hand dips dangerously low. Her hand resting on Montgomery’s lower back for a few seconds before trailing down to his back pocket, where she puts her hand inside.

As the two start to walk away he can hear Montgomery, “I knew you had a thing for my ass.”  
Then Y/N, as she teases him, “I’ve always had a thing for your ass.”


End file.
